Geschenke und andere Spitzel
by Marry-san
Summary: Die Geschichte eines blonden Sklaven .


Geschenke und andere Spitzel

Paring: Jono x Seth, Atemu x Yugi

Warning: angst, lime, lemon

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir.. leida.. heul

„Buh!" jemand sagt etwas

/hab ich mich erschreckt…./ jemand denkt etwas

1.Kapitel

rebellische Geschenke

Die Nacht brach über die Wüste herein. Die Kälte kam mit ihr und kroch langsam unter die Kleidung der Reiter, ließ sie frieren. Doch sie ritten unberührt weiter.

Sie hielten vor den riesigen Tempeltoren. Er zog die Kapuze weiter in sein Gesicht und folgte der Karawane, als die Tore sich öffneten.

Langsam stiegen sie die Treppen zu dem mächtigen Gebäude empor. Sie passierten die großen Säulen, welche von den verschiedensten Mustern verziert wurden. Ignorierten die verwunderten und fragenden Blicke.

Die Tür zum Empfangssaal wurde aufgestoßen. Ein erboster Blick ruhte auf der kleinen Gruppe, die den Raum betrat.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben einen guten Grund, mich bei meinem Gebet zu stören." Die kalte Stimme des Hohepriester erzeugte bei den Anwesenden eine Gänsehaut.

„Wir überbringen ein Geschenk", die Stimme des Beraters des Pharaos war voller Angst und zittrig „vom Pharao selbst."

Der Hohepriester hob eine Augenbraue. „Soso.. ein Geschenk…", er lachte spöttisch.

„J-ja…" Eine in einen weiten Umhang gehüllte Person, trat aus dem Schatten der Wachmänner.

Belustigt sah er dem treiben zu. „Und womit habe ich diese…. Ehre verdient?"

Der Berater sah wieder auf, in die klaren, blauen Augen des Hohepriester. „Für… für eine bessere Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Tempel und dem Palast… und für eine bessere… F.. Freundschaft."

Der Hohepriester des Seth erhob sich aus seinem Thron und ging zu der Person in dem hellen Leinenumhang.

„Soso…." Der Berater verneigte sich, als Seth an ihm Vorbaischritt. Langsam hob er die Hand. Schob die Kapuze seines Geschenkes zurück. Ein trotziges Gesicht sah ihm entgegen. Braune Augen funkelten ihn an und blondes Haar umschmeichelte die feinen Gesichtszüge. „Das ist als mein Geschenk? Ein nichtsnutziger Diener oder Sklave? Davon habe ich genug! Richtet dem Pharao schöne Grüße aus, aber sein Geschenk werde ich nicht annehmen!" Er drehte sich um.

„Wenn es mir nicht zu wieder wäre, würde ich Euch jetzt danken, Seth." Meinte eine helle Stimme.

Wütend drehte sich Seth um. Er sah in das keck grinsende Gesicht des blonden Jungens. „Wie war das!?" Überheblich grinsend, sah er Seth direkt an. „Ich würde euch danken, wenn es mir nicht zu wieder wäre."

Mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige schickte Seth sein Gegenüber auf den Boden. „Hm. Dir wurde also kein Benehmen beigebracht am Hofe. Und jetzt schickt der Pharao seinen Hund zu mir damit ich mich darum kümmere?..." Seth überlegte gespielt.

Die Wange haltend sah der Blondschopf sauer zu ihm hinauf. „Schön. Wenn dies der Wunsch des Pharaos ist. Überbringt dem Pharao doch folgende Botschaft: Ich werde mich gerne um seinen Schoßhund kümmern. Und nun, verschwindet!" Er beugte sich zu seinem neuen Hund herunter. „Und du, kommst mit mir." Fiesgrinsend verließ Seth den Saal, gefolgt von zwei Sklaven und einem blonden Jungen.

Mit einer Handbewegung wies er seinen Sklaven an, seine Gemächer zu verlassen. Ehrfurchtsvoll verneigten sie sich und gingen dem Befehl nach.

„Nun zu uns. Wie ist dein Name?" Er musterte seinen neusten Sklaven von oben bis unten. Dieser schwieg und antwortete nicht auf die Frage seines Meisters.

Seth war soviel ungehorsam nicht gewohnt. So respektlos behandelte ihn kein Sklave ohne es zu bereuen. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Wenn ich dich etwas Frage hast du zu antworten, haben wir uns verstanden?" Sauer blickte er ihn an. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet und ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, schwieg er weiter.

Ein gefährliches Knurren entrann Seths Kehle, doch der Blondschopf blieb unbeeindruckt.

Er musste eindeutig zu anderen Mitteln greifen. „Gut, da du nicht willig bist, werd ich dich halt anders zum reden bringen." Ein gemeines Grinsen stahl sich auf Seths Gesicht. „Wie würde es dir gefallen heute Nacht, noch bei mir zu schlafen."

Irritiert blickte der Braunäugige ihn an. Wie sollte er denn das nun wieder verstehen?

Seth klatschte in die Hände, gleich darauf kamen zwei Sklaven in das Zimmer geeilt, knebelten den Jungen an Händen und Füßen und legten ihn neben das Bett. Danach verschwanden sie wieder aus dem Raum. „Was soll das?!" Belustigt sah Seth auf das Bündel zu seinen Füßen herab. „Es gibt genügend Mittel und Wege dich zum sprechen zu bringen. Du musst mir einfach nur gehorchen und dir bleibt die Nacht auf dem kalten Boden erspart." Der Braunäugige Junge wendete seinen Blick lieber auf den Boden, als in Seths blaue Augen zu sehen.

„Also nicht. Gut." Seth entledigte sich seinem Umhang, blies die Kerzen aus und legte sich schlafen.

Die Sonne schien in den großen Raum. Er hatte nicht viel und erst recht nicht gut geschlafen. Aber wie soll man das auch tun, wenn einem Hände und Füße auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden wurden? Die Folge dieser Nacht war ein höllischer Muskelkater an den Armen und Beinen und ein gewaltiger Rückenschmerz.

Gut gelaunt betrat Seth sein Zimmer.

Da er nicht schlafen konnte, hatte er auch bemerkt wie Seth den Raum verlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade das morgendliche Gebet hinter sich gebracht.

„Und? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Er gab nur ein Knurren von sich. „Hm... scheint nicht so." Seth kniete sich zu ihm nieder und nahm sein Kinn in seine Hände. „Willst du mir nun verraten wie du heißt?"

„Jono." Meinte er, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen stahl sich auf Seths Lippen, als er Jonos Kinn los lies und in die Hände klatschte. Die Sklaven, die ihn gefesselt hatten, befreiten ihn auch wieder. Sie die Handgelenke reibend, richtete sich Jono auf.

„Folge mir."

So, ich hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen

Ich freue mich immer auf Kommis fleh

Bis zum nächsten Teil

Eure Marron

Erstma daaaaaaaaaanke an alle die mir Kommis geschrieben haben! knuddel


End file.
